Epic Fail
by Scorpling
Summary: La forma de romper la barrera que separa a Allen de los mortales no es purificar a los últimos, sino corromper al puro. El infierno no es un lugar tan malo cuando eres tú quién lo elige, pero el problema nunca es llegar, sino salir. :: Todos x Allen ::


**Epic Fail**

**Todos x Allen**

**Primer Error: Obediencia del desesperado.**

**Advertencias Generales: **A lo largo de éste fic, el lector se verá acosado por imágenes mentales que podrían causar pequeños o grandes daños a su moralidad y/o cerebro. La escritora no toma responsabilidad de los efectos secundarios que pueda provocar su escritura, aunque considerará demandar al que le haga un daño físico muy grande por su incompetencia al escribir.

Hay OOC como para alimentar a la mitad de los trabajadores de China. Aunque todos en realidad sabemos que más de uno de los personajes se quiere violar a Allen.

Hay Lemon desde el segundo capítulo en adelante. Algunos tiernos y románticos y otros violentos y sádicos... como sea, todas las fantasías de la escritora se verán incluídas en este fic porque ella puede.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man y toda su maravillosa genialidad no le pertenecen a la escritora, sino a Hoshino Katsura. Si la escritora fuera la dueña incuestionable de dicha maravillosa serie, Allen estaría vestido con el uniforme de Lenalee.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber aceptado la oferta de trabajo que se le fue ofrecida hace cuatro meses atrás para ser cajero del café "La Orden Oscura". Durante sus diecisiete años de vida había trabajado en demasiados lugares haciendo demasiadas cosas gracias a su tutor, pero nunca la había pasado tan bien o había hecho tantos buenos camaradas como en el café que administraba Komui Lee.

Supo que había un puesto vacante en dicho lugar gracias a la hermana menor de Komui, Lenalee Lee, que era una de sus amigas de la facultad de Música. Lenalee sabía que Allen tenía ciertos "problemas" económicos, así que le ofreció el trabajo diciendo que si ella era la que lo recomendaba de seguro el puesto sería suyo.

Eso fue hace cuatro meses, Y Allen aún recuerda vívidamente cómo fue su bienvenida a "La Orden Oscura".

Al principio todo resultó ser bastante normal, cosa que le gustó a Allen, ya que las cosas basadas en una relativa normalidad solían escaparse de su alcance, así que un nuevo y refrescante inicio sería bastante agradable, para variar. Pero, siendo Allen, y considerando que la mala suerte simplemente _lo amaba_, abandono toda esperanza de un trabajo común y corriente al ver a un hombre vestido con una larga chaqueta blanca, una boina blanca cayendo por un lado de su cabeza, y una mirada demente, que, con los lentes que llevaba puestos y gracias a un extraño efecto en la luz, habían logrado darle un toque _psicópata_ a su imagen.

Y Allen conocía a los psicópatas, pasó gran parte de su vida con uno; pero ¿tener a alguien con dichas características como _jefe_? No, gracias. Consideraba que ya había sufrido demasiado, _en serio_.

Y en el tiempo que se preparaba para ejecutar la técnica que su "maestro" (en realidad era su tutor, pero el muy enfermo insistía en que Allen lo llamara así) le enseñó cuando necesitara escapar de los cobradores, en otras palabras, _correr por su vida_, fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba mejorar su velocidad, ya que el hombre había empezado a correr sobrepasando el límite establecido para conductores hacia donde Lenalee y él se hallaban parados a dos pasos frente a la puerta de entrada.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido después.

Cuando su mente había comenzado a controlarse para permitirle siquiera formular ideas, se encontró sentado en el piso, demasiado desorientado (más que de costumbre, si es que era posible) y siendo el principal espectador de la escena frente así: Una Lenalee completamente abochornada con el mismo demente hombre con sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de la china recitando cosas como: "¿¡Por qué Lenalee!? ¡Cómo puedes venir tan tranquila con un chico que probablemente quiera corromper tu inocencia!" entre otras cosas que dejó de escuchar cuando entendió que cuando hablaban de "chico-corrompe-inocencias" se estaban refiriendo a _él_.

Y por un momento sintió miedo al sentir la mirada del hombre posada en él. Ésa mirada con ese mismo brillo de demencia y sed de sangre.

Pero todo acabó de la misma forma que empezó: repentinamente. Al final Allen pudo presenciar lo que sería la primera de muchas patadas que Lenalee le daría a su hermano.

Y eso fue hace cuatro meses, y uno se esperaría que la primera impresión de que el café "La Orden Oscura" era una multinacional de psiquiátricos encubiertos fuera equivocada, pero el joven de cabellos plateados después descubriría que nunca tuvo tanta razón en su vida.

Durante esos cuatro meses de trabajo estuvo en situaciones que salían de lo extraño y pasaban a lo _bizarro_. Como cuando conoció al "equipo científico", como eran conocidos en el café, que eran un grupo de trabajadores y meseros todos estudiantes de distintas ramas relacionadas a lo científico-matemático. Entre ellos se encontraba Reever Wenham, que actuaba como el supervisor de Komui. Al principio Allen se preguntó cómo alguien que _debía_ ser el supervisor tendría razón para que uno de sus empleados lo supervisara.

Y su silenciosa pregunta se respondió ese mismo día.

-¡¡Komui!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí, vago!! ¡Debes firmar estos documentos!

Allen, desde su punto en el centro del recibidor (estaba en mitad de limpiar el piso), sólo pudo ser capaz de parpadear ante la escena de Komui saltando mesa sobre mesa gritando "¡no quiero!" siendo perseguido por un bastante cabreado y cansado Reever que sacudía un manojo de hojas de papel.

Y eso fue hace tres meses...

En su aniversario de dos meses de trabajo se percató que no sólo los empleados estaban locos, la clientela era _peor_.

Fue un día común y corriente que entró a trabajar después de terminada sus clases y se esperaba encontrar _cualquier cosa_, como de costumbre. Hasta se esperaba que Komui hubiese inventado un robot destructor que trajera el Apocalipsis, porque en esos dos meses Allen sabía que Komui era capaz _de todo_.

Pero a pesar de que esperaba encontrarse con todo y nada, nada pudo haber preparado a Allen para lo que lo esperaba detrás de la puerta.

No tuvo ni oportunidad de pestañear cuando un objeto rozó su mejilla y escuchó el sonido de algo enterrándose en la pared de madera al lado de él. Estando lo bastante paralizado como para siquiera respirar, el único movimiento que fue capaz de hacer fue mover sus orbes plateadas hacia su derecha, donde se encontró con el último objeto que esperaba alguien poseyera en _esa época_, o en un _café_.

_¿¡Una espada!?_

-¡Mira, Yu! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre niño!

-Che. Es tu maldita culpa por no dejar tu cabeza en un mismo lugar, Baka Usagi.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No habrás querido en serio que dejara que mi hermoso rostro se arruinara! No te conviene porque no tendrías nada que mirar después, Yu, y además—

-¡¡Muere!!

Era la primera vez que Allen presenciaba a alguien herir gravemente a otra persona con un servilletero, pero suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Aún inmóvil en su puesto, Allen no pudo ni siquiera parpadear cuando el culpable de toda la parte violenta se acercaba hacia donde él estaba parado lentamente (Allen lo vio en cámara lenta, por lo menos), y, sin dirigirle la mirada, se paró frente a él y extendió su mano izquierda para tomar el mango de la espada y sacarla como si no estuviera enterrada por lo menos tres o cuatro centímetros en la pared. Con un "Che", el muchacho de larga cabellera negra azulada se retiró del café sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el tiempo volvió para Allen (y pudo volver a respirar), decidió que lo más conveniente sería llamar una ambulancia para el pelirrojo que yacía inconsciente en el piso antes de que muriera desangrado.

Después de que se llevaron al pelirrojo, Allen siguió haciendo lo que se esperaba de un empleado del café "La Orden Oscura": limpiar la sangre del piso y las mesas y cobrar por el café que sus compañeros preparaban. Al terminar su horario por el día, decidió que debería ir a ver como estaba el pelirrojo... casi moría en su turno, después de todo.

En su camino al hospital, no pudo evitar sentirse aún algo mareado y desorientado. No era común ver a una persona tratar de matar a otra en un café, y era por eso que no se explicaba como es que nadie de los que estaba presente en ése momento no habían hecho nada para detener al muchacho de largo cabello negro; por Dios, ¡si no supiera mejor habría jurado que los demás estaban _acostumbrados_ ya a eso! Y no pudo evitar pensar que no sería la última vez que vería un intento de homicidio...

Dios, su vida era extraña.

Al llegar al hospital le preguntó a la primera enfermera que vio dónde podría encontrar a un pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo que había sido transferido esa tarde al hospital.

-Oh, te refieres a Lavi. Sígueme por favor, te llevaré a su habitación.

Allen le sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a seguirla por los corredores blancos del hospital, y mientras inconscientemente inspeccionaba los alrededores, no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañado por lo que la enfermera dijo a continuación:

-Tú eres un nuevo rostro. Normalmente la Señorita Lenalee es la que se encarga de las visitas al joven Lavi, pero estoy segura que le agradará saber que en esta ocasión no hubo cortes profundos.

_...¿en esta ocasión? _

-¿Es que acaso esto... pasa muy a menudo?

-Pasa siempre. Estoy bastante sorprendida de que haya pasado una semana sin daños, parece que el joven Kanda estuvo demasiado ocupado la última semana.

Iba a preguntar quién era Kanda, y como era eso de que pasaba siempre. ¿Es que siempre estaba a punto de morir? ¿Quién o qué era el pelirrojo entonces y qué era lo que provocaba tantos atentados a su persona?

Después de que la enfermera lo escoltó hasta la habitación del pelirrojo y Allen entró, descubrió lo que creía era el principio del por qué la muerte tenía un interés en Lavi:

_Probablemente quiera hacer que se calle..._

Y Allen, en esas tres horas que pasó sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de un eufórico Lavi (que había comentado que las medicinas siempre causaban ese efecto en él), llegó a descubrir que un tic en el ojo puede perdurar _mucho tiempo._

En fin, eso fue dos meses atrás.

Pero nada, _nada _lograría compararse a lo que pasó la primera semana del mes pasado... Y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente culpable del asunto.

_Maldigo el día en que dije que Komui inventaría un robot..._

Allen sabía que las cosas serían un caos cuando Komui llamó a todos los empleados para una "junta importante". Allen simplemente lo sabía, y temía, sí, estaba _condenadamente asustado_ cuando entraron en el cuarto de limpieza y vieron una gran figura oculta tras una sábana blanca.

Temía porque sabía que Komui era capaz de todo.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Pido su atención, por favor! ¡He venido hoy, como vuestro Mesías a ofrecerles la salvación! ¡A traer la solución a todos los problemas que "La Orden Oscura" ha tenido que enfrentar en el transcurso de todos estos años de trabajo duro!

_...¿Qué no es éste el primer año que lleva abierto?_

Mientras Allen sentía olas de vergüenza ajena, los ojos de los demás empleados se llenaban de lágrimas de inmensa alegría, porque al fin, por lo que Komui decía, por lo que su _salvador _decía, tendrían un descanso. ¡Serían libres!

-¡¡Bien!!

Todos participaban en el grito y las alabanzas a Komui, menos Allen, que aún no podía apartar ese mal presentimiento de que algo acabaría _mal_. Y odiaba, en situaciones como esta, no estar equivocado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, chicos!- Komui sonreía de oreja a oreja en este punto –A pesar de que merezco sus alabanzas, déjenme mostrarles primero quién es la persona que cortará nuestro trabajo a la mitad, Reever, por favor... –Reever, con un suspiro, tomó dos bolígrafos de su bolsillo y comenzó a golpear la pared, simulando que era un tambor. –Con ustedes... ¡¡Komurin VIII!!

Y frente a más de un desconcertado empleado, la figura de un robot con una boina blanca se presentaba de forma casi orgullosa frente a ellos. Komui explicó que era una cafetera y a la vez un mesero, que se ocuparía de ayudar a los pobres científicos en su ardua tarea de atender a las colas de personas que aparecían diariamente en busca de café.

Uno de los empleados, Tapp, preguntó qué había pasado con los otros siete Komurin, pregunta que Komui olímpicamente ignoró.

Y el mal presentimiento de Allen se confirmó una vez el aparato fue encendido.

_¡Cómo odio tener razón!_

Después de que Lenalee los salvara de ser asesinados por un robot que pondría a los métodos homicidas de Kanda en vergüenza, y después de noquear a Komui que hacía hasta lo imposible para que dicho robot no fuera destruido aunque eso costara el edificio entero y algunos más, Allen y el resto del personal tuvieron una semana libre mientras el café pasaba por una etapa de reconstrucción.

Durante esa semana, Allen pasó mucho tiempo con Lavi, al cual descubrió estudiaba en la facultad de psicología a unos pocos metros de la suya. Pudo saber un poco más acerca de Kanda (aunque no mucho) y de la vida de Komui y Lenalee ya que Lavi había vivido junto a ellos desde que era niño.

Lavi le comentó su historia y algunas aventuras que había pasado junto con su abuelo en varios lugares del mundo, ya que el Panda (como Lavi apodaba a su abuelo) era un historiador, carrera que Lavi pretendía seguir después de haber terminado la facultad de psicología, ya que era lo bastante capaz de hacer ambos oficios.

No entraron en temas personales, pero Allen ya podía sentir que podía confiar en el pelirrojo. Podían hablar de todo y nada, y hacerse compañía. El de cabellos plateados podía hacer lo mismo con Lenalee, sí, pero era distinto cuando hablaba con Lavi, con el pelirrojo se podía desenvolver con más naturalidad, y eso le gustaba.

Y fue así como, el mes pasado, Allen encontró un mejor amigo.

Actualmente todos los empleados habían vuelto a sus respectivos trabajos en el café "La Orden Oscura", lugar que era como un paraíso para los estudiantes universitarios, y de ahí su popularidad. Se habían visto acechados por nuevos atentados de su jefe con inventos que aseguraban serían una salvación, pero por suerte, Lenalee siempre llegaba al rescate. Allen la amaba por eso y no sabía cómo agradecerle lo suficiente.

Pero Komui y sus ataques de demencia eran lo que menos preocupaban a Allen en el momento. Mientras el joven de cabellos plateados se hallaba entregando cambio desde detrás de la caja registradora a unas chicas, su mente estaba estresada de tantas cuentas y ecuaciones que había tenido que hacer la noche anterior, ya que de esas cuentas dependería su pellejo en los próximos días.

Lavi se hallaba frente a él, del lado contrario del mostrador coqueteando con algunas señoritas que entraban en el lugar. Allen había aprendido cuán molesto podía llegar a ponerse Lavi con sus tácticas de conquista, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Lo único que interesaba en la mente de Allen era cómo provocarse un coma de algún tipo para evitar que lo inevitable pasara.

Pagar las cuentas. No tachen eso. Pagar las cuentas de _Cross_.

En el transcurso de su adolescencia, Allen había aprendido que si quería vivir bajo el ala de Cross, tendría que trabajar para pagar sus deudas. Y lo más gracioso era que, aunque Allen hubiese pagado para _no_ vivir con Cross, y después de que se mudó de la casa de su tutor, las deudas seguían llegando. A manantiales.

Y, en serio, no hay cosa peor que ser el responsable de las cuentas de un promiscuo y borracho hombre que no sabe hacer más que acostarse con cada mujer que vea, dejando que otras personas paguen sus cuentas, viviendo como un maldito rey, bebiendo nada menos que lo mejor, el muy bastardo.

Cuando Lavi comentó que quería una vida así, Allen le golpeó. Fuerte.

Pero ahora que Lavi consistía la menor de sus preocupaciones, el joven de cabellos plata no pudo hacer más que suspirar de manera cansada. Si las cosas seguían como estaban, iba a tener que buscar otro apartamento que se ajustara a su sueldo, porque a pesar de que ganaba muy bien, todo su dinero se iba en saldar los asuntos inconclusos de su maestro.

Odiaba a Cross. El muy bastardo era un demonio.

Y fue simplemente mala fortuna que dicho demonio haya terminado por ser su padrino... Su vida se arruinó desde aquel incidente hace ya más de doce años en donde había sido obligado a vivir con Cross.

Pero bueno, no le quedaba más que seguir caminando adelante. _Siempre adelante._

-Hey, Allen, ¿qué tal si salimos hoy? Es viernes después de todo, la noche es joven y nosotros también, así que, ¿qué me dices? ¡Podemos llevar a Yu, también! Así ustedes dos se conocerían mejor y todo.

-Hoy no, Lavi. No puedo permitirme hacer más gastos de los necesarios por ahora, ¿por qué no salen tú y Kanda y luego me cuentas lo que me perdí?

-En serio, Moyashi, deberías de revelarte a tu autoridad.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen!

Odiaba que lo llamaran así. _Brote de habas_... estúpido Kanda y su necesidad de ponerle apodos a la gente. Estúpido e irrespetuoso idiota. El muy idiota siempre exigiendo que no le llamaran por su primer nombre y luego le ponía apodos a los demás. Idiota.

- Lo siento, Moyashi-chan. ¡Eso no se puede hacer! Sabes que es imposible para mí no demostrar lo asombrosamente genial que soy _oralmente_—

Ya era costumbre para el más joven de los dos el que Lavi utilizará palabras que tenían doble sentido. A veces se preguntaba si lo hacía porque era su personalidad, únicamente, o si de verdad estaba coqueteando con él. Pero hoy estaba cansado como para preguntarse cosas, demasiado cansado como para lidiar con Lavi. Agradecía que ése día no tuviera clases, no podría aguantar seis horas de música, no importa cuánto le gustara. Y hablando del tema...

-¿No tienes clases o algo?- Preguntó Allen mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello un poco.

-¡Lo estupendo es que no! Miranda tuvo un ataque depresivo-histérico hoy y nuestra clase quedó en libertad por el día. ¿Genial, verdad?- El pelirrojo dibujaba una sonrisa divertida mientras apoyaba sus codos contra el mostrador.

-Sí, sí... totalmente.- Suspiró. ¿Por qué cuando quiere estar solo simplemente no _puede_? En fin, no le quedaba más que aceptar su destino de pasar las cuatro horas que restaban de su turno con Lavi, que parecía demasiado cómodo como para siquiera _moverse_, menos _irse_.

La gran mayoría del "equipo científico" estaban en las mesas vacías, tomando su descanso del día mientras se dedicaban a completar algunos papeles de estudio. Había pocos clientes a esa hora, así que Allen decidió que era hora de limpiar el piso. Quizás limpiando se le ocurriría la mejor manera de matar a Cross, y dejarlo muerto, sin tener que preocuparle que reviva para seguirlo por la eternidad, aunque no le impresionaría que el bastardo fuera inmortal.

Era capaz de todo...

Y mientras Allen reflexionaba y pensaba que quizás debería prestarle más atención a Kanda y a Lavi cuando tuvieran sus rutinarias peleas para sacar apuntes que le beneficiaran en algo, el chico pasó por alto la forma en que Lavi parecía no perder de vista ni un solo movimiento de su cuerpo. El cómo sus músculos se flexionaban cuándo cambiaba de posición, o en como su abdomen se movía constantemente al compás de su respiración. En como su cabello blanquecino a pesar de los intentos de Allen de acomodarlo seguían un poco desordenados, algo que le daban un toque bastante inocente al más joven.

Lavi no lo negaría, desde que había visto a Allen ingresar en el café ese día hace dos meses había pensado que el joven era una niña con el cabello corto, ya que de lejos las facciones de la persona parada en una clase de parálisis con la espada de Yu a un lado de su cabeza simplemente eran demasiado bonitas como para pertenecer a un chico.

Imagínense su sorpresa cuando descubrió que, de verdad, esa bonita persona era un muchacho. Se enteró en el hospital el mismo día que lo vio por primera vez, de verdad se había sorprendido de no ver a Lenalee, ya que era ella la que siempre lo visitaba para regañarle en cuanto a su torpeza cuando se trataba de Kanda, y a decirle que era un masoquista por siempre instarlo a atacarle. Pero no hubo Lenalee esa noche, si no que fue visitado por un ángel, porque no podía describir a Allen de otra forma.

No pasó mucho para que ésa adoración se convirtiera en algo más, Lavi sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, así que no se molestó por el hecho de que se sentía atraído por un hombre, y no se inmutó ante el hecho de que Allen, podía ser capaz de provocarle una erección a la persona que era reconocida en el instituto por ser el "rompe corazones de _chicas_".

A pesar de que a Lavi le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran, Allen parecía demasiado inocente aún, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado corruptible. No quería hacer que las cosas se movieran de forma rápida, pero llevarlas lo más lento posible comenzaba a desesperarle. A este paso hasta Kanda podría tener mejor oportunidad que él...

Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió. La mejor forma de conseguir lo que quería. Era la forma más rápida de hacerle conocer a Allen sus verdaderas intenciones sin tener que decirlo bruscamente. Era la forma más rápida de que conociera el lado oscuro del mundo que las personas como Allen no estaban destinadas a tocar. Las personas como Allen no estaban destinadas a manchar sus manos con las oscuras aguas del deseo mortal, y era esa barrera la que los separaba.

Y Lavi estaba dispuesto a romper esa barrera, porque sabía que Allen le perdonaría, y que algún día le agradecería.

-Oye, Allen...-

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?- No giró a mirarle, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de borrar una mancha seca de salsa de tomate del piso mientras se preguntaba en murmullos cómo Komui podía ser tan desastroso al comer.

-¿No te gustaría ganar más dinero?

Allen inmediatamente abandonó la mancha y le dirigió una mirada entre curiosa y sospechosa a su camarada.

-¿Más dinero? ¿En serio? ¿Haciendo qué?- Parecía que las puertas del cielo se iban abriendo para que Allen pasara por medio de ellas. Si podía conseguir más dinero, ¡las cosas se solucionarían! Estaba dispuesto a dejar de dormir si era necesario con tal de no ver de nuevo ese montón de hojas blancas llenas de números que anunciaban su desdicha.

Lavi sintió un sentimiento de culpa recorrer su organismo al ver cómo esos ojos grises llenos de esperanza se posaban en él, esperando a que Lavi lo sacara de su aprieto, le ofreciera un refugio. No pudo evitar pensar en cuán niño era Allen aún, siempre lleno de esperanza y no viendo malas intenciones en las personas a las que confiaba.

Lavi se sintió casi culpable por planear algo que se podría considerar traición. Casi.

Allen se lo agradecería al final.

-Oh, bueno, hay publicidades pegadas en las carteleras de la universidad en las que solicita empleados para una empresa llamada "El arca de Noé". No hay muchos detalles al respecto de qué hacen exactamente, pero es una buena paga ¿sabes? Lo único que solicitan es que estés en un buen estado físico y, si me permites decirlo Moyashi-chan, tú eres sumamente _apetecible_—

-¡No digas eso!- Respondió un suavemente sonrojado Allen ante tal comentario acerca de su estado físico de parte amigo. –No estoy seguro si podré agregar algo más a mi agenda, pero haré lo imposible por conseguir el trabajo—

-Oh, pero, ¡preocuparte no debes, Moyashi! De seguro si le dices eso a los que estén a cargo, lo más probable es que te den un horario que se ajuste al tuyo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? No me estarás llevando a uno de estas obras de obreros ¿verdad? Porque te golpearé si llega a ser así—

-¡Vamos Allen! ¿Crees que expondría a mi hermanito menor en un lugar en el que sé que podrá pasar problemas de algún tipo? Créeme cuando te digo que te sentirás menos _estresado_ una vez comiences a trabajar con ellos.

Reflexionó por un momento. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tendría más dinero, pagaría las cuentas de Cross, y Lavi había asegurado que podría conseguir un arreglo de horario... Nada que pareciera ser bueno resultaba serlo para Allen, pero, no había nada que perder con sólo ir y echar un vistazo. Podría retractarse si es que no le gustaba ¿verdad? Verdad.

-No me hará daño ir y verificar el lugar. Iré después de que termine mi turno aquí. Pero no tengo idea de dónde queda esta "Arca de Noé"...

-¡No temáis! Yo, como tu honorable hermano, he de escoltarte a dicho lugar, my Lord.

-Deja de hablar así.- Suspiro. –Pero está bien, ¿no te incomoda esperarme hasta que termine mi turno aquí? Nos iremos inmediatamente después.

Lavi sonrió satisfecho. Allen había caído. Su objetivo había sido completado, tendría tiempo de sentirse culpable después –¡No hay problema! No es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir- Y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento mientras miraba de nueva cuenta los movimientos de Allen. El cómo sus ropas se pegaban a las curvas de su cuerpo...

Allen lo miró por un momento mientras enarcaba una ceja, como preguntándole si todo estaba bien, y él para asegurarle comenzó a hablar de lo que siempre hablaban como buenos amigos que eran: de todo y de nada. Disfrutaba ver como Allen sonreía ante alguna vieja anécdota que contara, y su estómago hacía volteretas extrañas con sólo mirar esa pequeña sonrisa decorando tan bello rostro. Una sonrisa que era sólo para él.

La mejor forma de romper esa barrera que los separa no es que Lavi se haga más puro, si no corromper la pureza de Allen. Y el "Arca de Noé" era el lugar indicado para dicho trabajo, no por nada lo llamaban el "antro del pecado".

Sólo esperaba que Allen pudiera disculpar su deseo egoísta.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Éste es mi primer intento de un fic D. Gray-man, y es un fic que actúa de anti-estrés para mí, realmente.

Había abandonado un poco los fics, así que comprendo que esto halla resultado ser un pecado a la escritura. ¡Sólo espero que halla lugar en sus corazones para perdonar este intento de hacer a Allen trabajar en un burdel! *spoilerstf*

Si es que esto les gustó _aunque sea un poco_, o si no les gustó, y quieren golpearme por eso, agradecería que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios a través de un Review :3

Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
